


Love Game

by 1marchingidiot, JusticeHawk, TheChronicLiar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is an asshole, Biting, IT'S LIKE SMUT BUT WITHOUT ANY ACTUAL FRICK FRACKING, M/M, and that is a tag we all tend to use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1marchingidiot/pseuds/1marchingidiot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChronicLiar/pseuds/TheChronicLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And now I want it bad," he quickly pressed a kiss against Dippers mouth, leaving a bloody smear on the teens’ lips. "Want it bad." He nipped at the teen’s lower lip then ducked his head back down to lick up the blood from his previous bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any typos or whatever- we just went at it...kinda like Bill xD Also art is by the wonderful dragonfangz! It's literally just shameless smut...without any fucking. There is no rhyme or reason behind this except that we got bored. Enjoy.

Bill leaned over Dipper, eyes glinting with mischief. "Hey Pine Tree- let's have some fun." Dipper felt his face flush as the demon cupped his cheek lightly. The sounds of Babba's latest album drifted in the air around them, contrasting with the current mood.

"Yes, let's have some fun," Bill dropped his head and whispered heatedly into the teens ear. "This beat is sick."

Said teen made a small noise, half aroused and half confused. Why was Bill calling Babba "sick", and in such a hot voice? His thoughts were interrupted as he let out a high pitched whine when Bill suddenly grabbed his crotch with a firm grip.

The demon leered at him before licking a stripe up the side of Dipper's face.  "I wanna take a ride on your disco stick."

"Don't think so much." Bill hummed pressing his lips along the other's jaw. He squeezed and Dipper moaned arching against him. "Just bust that dick."

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." His hands clenched at Bill's shoulders, nails digging into the smooth fabric of his tux. "Let's play a love game."

"P-play a l-love game?" Dipper’s words came out strained as the demon bit into the flesh of his neck roughly.

"Do you want love." Bill purred licking along the expanse of the teen's pale bitten throat. "Or you want fame." He moved his hand down from Dipper's crotch, hooking it in the crook of his knee. The demon slid his hips in-between his little adversaries so that they were pressed flush together. He snickered at the breathy noise Dipper made in response, clenching and unclenching his hands. Bill's lips brushed his ear and he murmured, "are you in love game?"

He rocked his hips against the teens and Dipper keened at the sudden friction, the press and feel of the demon against him separated only by a barrier of cloth. "Dans le love game."

Dipper slid his hands down to press against Bill's chest weakly in attempt to stop the blonde's advances. They curled tightly in the fabric of his vest as Bill's free hand dug into the boy’s curls and sharply yanked his head back.

"I'm on a mission." Bill purred as he ground his hips against the boys again. Dipper moaned low in his throat and hungrily leaned forward to quell the heat between his legs.

"And it," Bill let go of Dipper's hair and leg only to pull the boy back into his lap, "involves," the demon pushed his hands up under the brunette's shirt to rake his nails across his chest "some heavy touchin'--"

"Yeah?" Mabel's voice called from the doorway. "Does it really now?"

"Mabel!" Dipper squeaked hands dropping to grab spastically at the demon's wrists as they unashamedly continued their exploration of Dipper's skin. "B-Bill stop!"

"Hmmm," Bill seemed to consider the teen's words for a moment, even pulling his head back to eye the two brunette's, claws scraping lazily at Dipper's sides. He grinned and buried his face in Dipper's throat again. "Nah." He hummed rocking their hips together. Dipper moaned looking utterly mortified while Mabel covered her blushing but grinning face with both hands. "You've indicated-" he hooked his thumbs on the outside of Dipper's shirt and began pushing it up while Dipper's hands squeezed ever tighter around his wrists.

"I'm just gonna go." Mabel snickered, turning to make her retreat before she saw anymore of her brother then she wanted to. She'd tease him about this later.

"Dear god." Dipper groaned, face a bright embarrassed red as his shirt was hiked up under his armpits. The demon purred rocking back just enough to enjoy the sight of that pale, unmarked chest.

"I'm educated," his lips pressed to the boy's skin, opening to reveal a long, slender pink tongue which was quick to wrap round a pert little nipple. He sucked on it while Dipper whined nails scraping down the brunnette's back, "in sex," he released the nub, only to bite it roughly. A cry of pain escaped the teen at the sting of those damn, sharp teeth and it hurt but it felt so good. Bill's expression was smug as he lapped at the trail of blood sliding down his boy's chest. "Yes." He purred.

"And now I want it bad," he quickly pressed a kiss against Dippers mouth, leaving a bloody smear on the teens’ lips. "Want it bad." He nipped at the teen’s lower lip then ducked his head back down to lick up the blood from his previous bite.

  


 

Before he could finish his trail up toward the freshly made bite, shaky hands pushed him back. He turned his gaze up toward Dipper’s flushed face.

“S-seriously, Bill,” Dipper stammered as he looked away from the piercing gaze of the demon. “What are you trying to do? I-I just…”

Bill grinned. His hand quickly hooked Dipper’s into his own before he held them over the younger’s head. Leaning down to the shell of his ear, he ran his tongue over the curve. “A love,” he rolled his hips, “game,” he groaned.

Dipper shuddered against him as he took in a trembling breath. “Bill,” he breathed as the demon kissed the side of his neck. Bill’s hand slipped down his side and played with the band of his jeans.

"N-no." Dipper groaned grabbing at Bill's hands again as the demon's thumb circled the button of his jeans before flicking it open. "Bi-Bill."

The blonde snickered darting in to bite Dipper's lips briefly before pulling back with even bloodier teeth as the teen scowled at him. His fingers teased at the zipper of the brunette's jeans, darting just under the loose hem of his pants to press against warm skin that made Dipper hiss and twitch in his arms.

"A," he cooed kissing him again, this time with more force, lingering with tongue and teeth and lips until Dipper released his hands to grab instead at his shoulder's once more. "Love." He grabbed at the boy's hips, forcing him to rock forward once more before suddenly and abruptly shoving him off his lap and onto the floor where he sprawled flushed, disheveled and confused as the demon rose.

Bill eyed him triumphantly, looking utterly satisfied as he took in every bitemark, bruise and smear of blood that decorated the panting teenager. He licked his lips, cupping his own cheek in his hand. "Game." He sighed backing up a step. "Look at you Pine Tree." The demon crooned teasingly. "Don't you look pretty?"

"What?" Dipper muttered, blinking rapidly as Bill turned and began to walk out of the room. "What?" He repeated more firmly, eyes blown wide as Bill cast one last glance at him from the doorway.

"Sorry kid, I have to take care of something." He winked, holding out his hand and wrapping it around his cane as it appeared before him. "Let’s pick this up again later." And then he was gone.

Dipper stared at the space the demon had just occupied, utterly baffled at what had transpired. He brought his hand up to press gingerly against his lips, the blood there rubbing off on his fingertips. As he glanced down at the red smear a blush exploded across his face and he slapped his hands over his eyes.

“OH MY GOD. BILL YOU ASSHOLE!”


End file.
